Todas mis vidas
by Mavalu
Summary: ¿Él siempre ha estado ahí?


**Todas mis vidas**

by Mavalu

* * *

Miré mis manos y observé incrédula cómo temblaban. Cogí el móvil con cuidado de que no se me cayera y seleccioné en la agenda de llamadas recientes el primero de la lista. El segundo era Duke.

Pero él era el primero, siempre el primero.

Observé el nombre unos instantes y con el dedo índice lo acaricié. Automáticamente se activó la pantalla mostrando las opciones de llamar, mandar mensaje, archivar, etc... Valoré la posibilidad de pulsar la flecha de "volver" a la pantalla principal pero al final mi dedo no obedeció y rozó la de "llamar". Temblando, puse el teléfono en la oreja e intenté respirar con normalidad mientras oía los pitidos de conexión. Sin embargo no pude evitar dar un pequeño respingo cuando al otro lado de la línea sonó una voz tan masculina como conocida.

_- Wuornos_

Respiré hondo antes de hablar

- Hola

_- Hola Parker _– noté como relajaba el tono - _¿qué ocurre? _

- Quería saber cómo estás

Se hizo un vacío incómodo entre ambos hasta que oí un suspiro hondo

_- Estoy bien_

- Vale, no pretendía molestarte. Por eso no he ido a verte en persona. Creí que preferirías estar solo.

_- Estoy bien_ – repitió - _de verdad. Son cosas que pasan._

- Supongo que sí – afirmé – pero no significa que sea menos doloroso.

_- Pasará, Parker. _

- Bueno, ¿de verdad no necesitas nada? - insistí absurdamente insegura.

Casi pude ver como sonreía levemente

_- De verdad. No soy el primero al que no le funciona una relación. No se acaba el mundo._

- Lo se pero...

_- Audrey _– me interrumpió impaciente – _déjalo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bien. Mañana nos vemos en la comisaría._

Y colgó.

Me quedé mirando el móvil, incrédula. La pantalla se apagó y yo seguía mirando el aparato. Me había colgado. Era la primera vez que Nathan me colgaba.

Me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo y me asomé a la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro, alguna luz en el horizonte perteneciente a un pesquero y poco más.

* * *

Haven era un pueblo tranquilo de día y tranquilo de noche, excepto por los problemas, claro. Serenidad, tranquilidad, calma, quietud... entonces... ¿Por qué me costaba respirar?, ¿Por qué la angustia atenazaba mi estómago?

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Localicé el arma con la mirada y me dirigí a abrir. La silueta que se adivinaba tras las cortinas que cubrían el cristal no me dio lugar a dudas.

Y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Antes de abrir no pude evitar comprobar mi aspecto en el espejo. Sudadera gris, camiseta descolorida, vaqueros desgastados, calcetines y una cola de caballo. Levanté una ceja, estaba preparada para seducir... a algún granjero de Minessota.

Con un aura de inseguridad abrí la puerta y le mostré mi sonrisa más sincera... dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Hola? - saludé-pregunté. El "que haces aquí a estas horas" iba implícito.

Él esbozó media sonrisa incómoda y levantó los hombros, hundiendo más las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros. Un gesto tan inconfundíblemente suyo que no pude más que arquear las cejas a modo de respuesta.

- ¿Puedo? - dijo simplemente

Y yo me aparté para que pasara.

Está científicamente probado que cuando un hombre te atrae, tus sentidos se agudizan ante su presencia. Mis ojos se empaparon al observar su aspecto, siempre casual, siempre perturbadoramente elegante, mis oídos se derritieron ante una palabra tan simple como peligrosa, expresada con un tono de voz profunda y sensual, mi olfato se deleitó cuando pasó a mi lado al entrar en casa, se acababa de duchar y olía a gloria, el tacto y el gusto todavía estaban pendientes de resultados aunque esperaban pacientemente su turno. Y por ese orden, primero el tacto y después el gusto...

Parpadeé para volver a la realidad y decidí ser la perfecta anfitriona.

- ¿Café? - le ofrecí sin mirarle a los ojos. Eran peligrosos.

- Café – convino y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá.

Desde la cocina observé que se había escurrido hacia abajo y su cabeza reposaba en la parte superior del respaldo. La segunda vez que miré había cerrado los ojos y respiraba pausadamente. Cuando salí con el café, lo deposité en la mesita con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me senté a su lado despacio. Me serví una taza, subí las piernas y me dediqué a observarle dormir. Me resultaba fascinante verle tan relajado y no pude evitar sonreír con ternura.

- Huele bien – susurró él sin abrir los ojos

- Creía que dormías

- Descansaba la vista – abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Tardó unos instantes en enfocar la vista y localizar la taza. La cogió entre las manos y se dispuso a beber pero antes arqueó las cejas preguntándome sin palabras si se lo podía beber sin quemarse la lengua.

Yo afirmé con la cabeza y bebí para demostrárselo. Él sonrió agradecido y me imitó.

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un extraño ritual. Cada vez dudaba de la temperatura de algo, me preguntaba. Confiaba tanto en mi que era embriagador.

Bebió otro sorbo y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

- Nathan

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Estoy cansado, Audrey, estoy tan cansado...

- ¿Te quieres quedar? - automáticamente me arrepentí de lo que acababa de decir pero me fue imposible contenerme. No lo pensé.

Él abrió lo ojos pero se quedó mirando el techo unos instantes.

- Es tarde, por eso te lo digo – intenté justificarme. Dios, que patética sonaba...

- La verdad es que no sé que hago aquí – dijo

- ¡Vaya, gracias! – exclamé decepcionada – te recuerdo que has venido tú. Yo solo he ejercido de buena samaritana.

Nathan cerró los ojos y un gesto de debilidad se dibujó en su rostro cansado.

- Lo siento – susurró – no soy buena compañía

- Bueno, no estás tan mal – le dije para quitar hierro al asunto e intentar hacerle sonreír... pero no surtió efecto. Se puso muy serio y se incorporó. Dejó la taza sobre la mesita y se giró hacia mi.

Si no hubiera estado sentada seguramente me hubieran fallado las piernas al mirarle directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan guapo? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Debería estar prohibido por ley, ¡maldita sea!

Me removí incómoda en el sofá y bebí un poco para dispar la tensión.

Él me observó unos instantes y habló

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- ¡No! - exclamé demasiado rápido

Él arqueó las cejas sorprendido y agachó la cabeza ligeramente sin quitarme la vista de encima. Luego entornó los ojos y negó varias veces.

- No – repitió con tono inexpresivo.

- Estoy estupendamente – intenté reafirmarme pero me quedó francamente patético – tan solo me preocupa que el plan que hemos trazado para solucionar los problemas, funcione, que yo no desaparezca... esas cosas, ya sabes – dije aparentando indiferencia.

- Ya – sentenció mientras afirmaba levemente con la cabeza. Apoyó la mejilla en la mano y me miró con intensidad antes de soltar la bomba - entonces... ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

Justo en aquel momento me di cuenta del motivo de su visita.

De por qué Jordan y él ya no estaban juntos.

De por qué estaba en mi casa a las 12 y pico de la noche.

De por qué me estaba mirando así.

Demasiada anticipación se agolpó en mi cabeza y no tuve más remedio que levantarme del sillón apresuradamente y salir corriendo hacia... hacia... la cocina era una buena opción. Recogí las tazas vacías y salí disparada hacia allí. Dejé las tazas dentro del fregadero y apoyé las manos en el borde, buscando un poco de aire. Respiré hondo varias veces y me dispuse a girarme cuando algo o más bien alguien me lo impidió.

Derrotada, bajé la cabeza y volví a apoyar las manos en el borde del fregadero.

- Nathan – intenté hablar – por favor

- Por favor... ¿que? - susurró en mi oído, provocando que se me erizara toda la piel del cuerpo.

- No me hagas esto

- No te estoy tocando – volvió a susurrar pero esta vez en el otro oído.

No hacia falta, el simple sonido de su voz me provocó un enorme y vibrante escalofrío que recorrió rápidamente mi columna vertebral. Me fallaron las rodillas y tuve que hacer un poco de fuerza con los brazos para sostenerme.

Trague saliva y lentamente me giré sobre mi misma. Mi plan era enfrentarme a él cara a cara y decirle que me dejara en paz, que no me interesaba lo más mínimo tener una relación, que siguiera adelante sin mi... hasta que levanté la vista y vi sus preciosos ojos, a veces verdes, a veces azules pero siempre misteriosos, cambiantes y peligrosos. Me quedé hechizada por el magnetismo que irradiaba su mirada y todo mi plan endeble y estúpido se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes.

Aun así abrí la boca para protestar pero puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y me silenció. Aquel contacto fue abrasador y sentí como una oleada de calor subía por mi cuerpo hasta hacerme jadear.

Él me observó unos instantes con detenimiento y deslizó al mismo tiempo los dedos por todo mi rostro. Pude sentir una ternura infinita en aquella caricia y cerré los ojos con deleite.

- No – exclamó – no dejes de mirarme

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté aturdida

- Porque quiero que jamás olvides la primera vez que te bese de verdad.

Y lo hizo. Recorrió los escasos centímetros que quedaban entre nuestros rostros y me besó. Pero no fue un beso robado como el que yo le di a él aquel día, ¡que va! Fue un beso de los que te nublan la razón, profundo, tierno, sexy y húmedo. Muy muy húmedo. Era tan embriagador que mis piernas volvieron a fallarme y me deshice en sus brazos. Él debió notarlo porque me rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras me aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra el banco de la cocina. Sintiendome segura de nuevo, me aferré a él y le devolví el beso casi con furia, estaba tan desesperada por tocarle que saque los faldones de su camisa y le acaricié la espalda de arriba a abajo.

En cuanto notó mis manos se separó ligeramente y me miró con unos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

- Así que eso es lo que se siente... – masculló entre dientes mientras el pecho le subía y bajaba con fuerza intentando recobrar un poco de aliento. Luego, con una sonrisa sensual en su rostro, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa poco a poco, de abajo a arriba.

Yo le miraba absorta, memorizando cada trozo de piel que asomaba bajo la tela hasta que finalizó la tarea y se la abrió un poco, dejando la parte central de su pecho y su vientre liso al descubierto. Me mordí el labio inferior y le miré a los ojos, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Él se puso muy serio

- Tócame, Audrey, por favor.

Me pareció más una súplica que una sugerencia y le miré con ternura.

- Me encanta tocarte. Siempre me ha gustado. Incluso cuando no debía. - le dije con torpeza

- Hazlo, Audrey

El shock fue brutal. Tenía una tan piel suave y cálida... Su pecho estaba salpicado de vello de color castaño claro que se arremolinaba ligeramente en el centro para luego seguir hacia abajo a lo largo de un vientre sin músculos pero plano y firme como una roca.

Tocarle no me pareció suficiente y tuve que besarle. Su respiración se agitó cuando deposité mis labios en su pecho y se entrecortó cuando le abracé suavemente mientras recorría su cuerpo con mi boca.

Sin embargo, aquella explosión de sentidos no duró mucho tiempo. De repente me encontré sentada sobre el banco de la cocina y no se muy bien cómo pero la sudadera estaba en el suelo. Ni siquiera había notado que ya no la llevaba.

Me miró como un depredador mira a una presa y sonrió peligrosamente, sin embargo no me asusté. Lo que había en sus ojos era pasión contenida y a la pasión no hay que temerla. Así que le lancé un beso al aire, le guiñé un ojo, pasé ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y le rodeé las caderas con mis piernas. Muy explicito y muy evidente.

Obviamente no se hizo de rogar. Asaltó mi boca con desesperación y me quitó la camiseta sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Se tomó unos instantes en contemplar mis pechos cubiertos con un simple sujetador blanco y murmuró un "preciosa" que me llegó al alma.

Y me besó de nuevo pero esta vez fue diferente. Fue tranquilo, profundo, cálido, suave y envolvente. Sentir la piel de su pecho en la mía me resultaba intoxicante y me costaba respirar.

Se separó de mí lo suficiente para poder mirarme a los ojos y sonrió un poquito.

- Eres muy suave – dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde del sujetador - ¿eres igual de suave por todas partes? – preguntó con intención.

Yo intenté recobrar el aliento pero la visión de Nathan semidesnudo, con los ojos oscurecidos, los labios hinchados y el pelo alborotado no me permitía expresarme con claridad. Así que asentí estúpidamente con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa de triunfo le iluminó el rostro – ¡Vamos a comprobarlo! – exclamó y a continuación me levantó en volandas y me llevó al dormitorio.

Cuando me dejó en la cama, se tumbó a mi lado y observó embelesado mi cara mientras me acariciaba con una ternura infinita.

- Deberías sonreír más a menudo – le dije convencida

- ¿Tú crees? – respondió irónico

- Estoy convencida

- Mmmm, bueno – me mordió el cuello erizándome la piel – puede que tenga algún motivo para hacerlo.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunté irónica

- Estoy convencido

- Jordan te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

Su única respuesta fue un alzamiento de cejas. Supongo que le sorprendí.

- Te lo dijo – afirmé convencida

Entornó la mirada, apoyó la cabeza en una mano y la otra la colocó en mi cintura. Me acarició con suavidad, como si pensara su mejor respuesta.

- Tan solo confirmó algo que yo deseaba pero que no de la que no tenía certeza.

- ¿Por qué ya no estás con ella?

- Porque ella no eres tú, Audrey, porque aunque me he empeñado en seguir con mi vida, siempre has sido tú.

- Lo siento

- Yo no. Por primera vez en mi vida tengo lo que quiero.

- ¿A mi?

Con mirada divertida, negó con la cabeza

- ¿Entonces?

- No te he conseguido a ti, he conseguido que tú me quieras. He conseguido ser el hombre de tu vida. Al menos de ésta. Y te diré un secreto...

Yo le observaba con la boca abierta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

- También hice buenas migas contigo cuando eras Sarah – y me guiñó un ojo

- ¿Pero qué…

Y acalló mis objeciones cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo y mi boca con la suya.

* * *

Me desperté en mitad de la noche ligeramente desorientada y parpadeé para situarme. Estaba en mi cama y no estaba sola. Me giré sobre mi misma y le miré. Estaba profundamente dormido. Subí la sabana para evitar que se enfriara y me acurruqué a su lado. Él suspiró profundamente, se giró hacia mi y sin despertarse me abrazó.

Mientras le observaba dormir a mi lado, tranquilo y relajado, una extraña sensación de familiaridad se adueñó de mi conciencia.

Y comprendí que Nathan era mio. Era el hombre de mi vida. De todas mis vidas.

FIN


End file.
